mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
LT Bloopers
' Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers' is a series that was created by davemadson. It starred Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary, TruVoice, L&H Voices, and Microsoft Anna since her surprise appearance in episode 14. Known to have off-color humor at times (most notably with the tantrums), this series featured antics that involved changing the letters on the shield, messing up the words when the shield wasn't replaced, or the wrong letters appearing and usually replacing the logo. They have only got the Looney Tunes intro right 3 times, in Episode 28, Episode 56 and in Episode 84. For episodes 1-18, the characters were simply voices. However, starting with Episode 19 (Shield Riders), the characters got their concept art for the first time. davemadson himself debuted in a later episode and stayed with the main cast until the end of the series. In LTIB 70: War of Logos, the Devil and She-Devil killed Guy, making him the first (And only) main character to be killed off. As of December 20, 2014, all episodes of LTIB have been reuploaded by a user named "File Preserver." You can see their playlist with all the episodes here. You can also find a cast list here. Starring For the main characters, please refer to Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers/Cast. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna *L&H Michael *L&H Michelle *TruVoice American Male 1 as Guy the Shield Guy (old voice) and Scotty *TruVoice American Male 2 as Jimmy *TruVoice American Male 3 as Hank *TruVoice American Male 4 as the FBI Man (25), WB Shield (22) and the Viacom V of Doom (LTIB 40), Guy (LTIB 41 to 64), Red NYET (69) and Officer Flanigan (31, 39, 75-) *TruVoice American Male 5 as Guy/Guy the White (since LTIB 64), the Screen Gems "S From Hell" (LTIB 40), The Reverend Blue Jeans and Harvey Zilth (One part in LTIB 83). *TruVoice American Male 6 as the Mask Of Guo Xiang (LTIB 40), and Mr. Warner *TruVoice American Male 7 as the CIA Man, the Blue Mountain, Harvey Zilth, the Mayor of the ROFL City, and the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face (LTIB 40), and Officer Flanigan (49, 50, 59, 63, 67, 69, 72) *TruVoice American Male 8 as the 1997 Bravo UK Logo (LTIB 40) and Sidney. *TruVoice American Female 1 as Beulah *TruVoice American Female 2 as Abby *RoboSoft 2 as the scary logos (BP Shield, the Viacom V of Doom, The Mask of Guo Xiang, Klasky-Csupo Robot, 1997 Bravo UK Logo, the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face), The Devil and the Angry P-Head. *RoboSoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing, the BSOD (30) and the Red NYET (82, 84) *RoboSoft 3 as himself, and the sound of Mike barfing. *RoboSoft 4 as the Angel, the officer, the WB Shield, and the Executioner *RoboSoft 5 as ths sound of Mary barfing (alternative), the She-Devil, the "Nurse" (Actually the She-Devil.) , the Mysterious Woman (91) (Actually the She-Devil.) and the Two-Headed P-Head. *RoboSoft 6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as the voice of God *The SEGA Chorus *davemadson (one with the St. Louis Cardinals hat) as himself Most common running Gags *Sam firing Scotty (or the Shield Guy from episodes 2 until 29) in nearly every episode. *People throwing tantrums when they get upset or when things don't go their own way. *Someone saying "Sheesh" and someone else replying "Shush the Sheesh". *People stealing Sam's laugh line "Hahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl" *Sam yelling "Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" (said as SHEILD GUY! In episodes 1 to 29), and Scotty (known as the Sheild guy in episodes 1 to 29), replying with "You bellowed, Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam?" when Scotty messes up. **Recently Scotty mocks Sam. "Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" then "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" *The Devil and She-Devil invading the studio and usually relieving themselves on the staff. *The WB Shield exploding in the intro. *Washing someone's mouth out (usually Listerine) when they cuss. *Kicking someone in the crotch. *At the end going to Chez Monyou, a restaurant. Spin offs * Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Geraint Lewis) by Geraint Lewis * Central Logo Bloopers by rmenga4 * Technicolor Logo Bloopers by Jon101Smith * Project Take Two by Ducky * Blue Screen of Death by Thunderbirds101 ** Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers was parodied in episode eleven and twelve of the sketch comedy series. Characters featured include Sam, Mike, Mary, Scotty, Sidney, the Devil, and the She-Devil. * Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers by Shawn Wooten * The logo bloopers show by Norbika9studios Category:Plot Category:Series Category:Series made by Davemadson Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:Awesome Category:Intro Bloopers